The convergence of traditional telecommunication networks and traditional data networks has given rise to a number of challenging connectivity issues. Such connectivity issues are particularly significant in the realm of call control signaling. More specifically, traditional public switched telephone network (PSTN) call control signaling is performed via a signaling system 7 (SS7) signaling protocol, while signaling within a data network is typically performed by any of a number of signaling protocols including: transport adapter layer interface (TALI), session initiation protocol (SIP), session description protocol (SDP), H.323, M2UA, M3UA, SUA, etc. In a converged communication network environment, such call control signaling protocols are employed to provide a variety of converged or inter-network services. These services include providing basic call setup and teardown functionality, as well as facilitating communications-related database access. For example, call control signaling protocols are typically employed to access number portability database applications, 800/toll-free number database applications, line information database applications, calling name database applications, home location register applications, presence service databases, telephony-to-WWW domain name servers, etc.
With regard to the call setup and teardown functionality provided by call signaling protocols, it will be appreciated that a number of switching points are typically involved in the successful completion of a call. In a traditional PSTN type network, such switching points include: end offices, tandem offices, and signal transfer points. Once again, in a pure PSTN environment, SS7 signaling messages are typically employed to facilitate such call setup operations. In a converged network, such switching points may include: end offices, softswitches, media gateway controllers, media gateways, etc. In a converged network environment, a combination of SS7 and a data network-based signaling protocol (e.g., SIP, H.323, M2UA, M3UA, etc.) may be employed to provide call setup/teardown functionality. In the case of a pure data network based communication network, the SS7 signaling protocol may be replaced completely by one or more data network signaling protocols.
As the converged network environment continues to evolve and expand, the tendency of network operators to place call switching and call service database nodes within the data network component of the converged network environment is increasing. That is to say, PSTN and wireless telephone network operators are finding the economics of data network operation favorable to the placement of signaling nodes within the data sub-network of the converged network environment, as opposed to the traditional PSTN—SS7 sub-network. As such, signaling point elements that have traditionally resided within an SS7 signaling network and been assigned unique SS7 network addresses (point codes and subsystem numbers) are now being placed within a data network, such as a TCP/IP-based network, and consequently being assigned IP addresses and port numbers.
A detailed discussion of such data-network-based telephony nodes and associated access techniques and protocols can be found in commonly-assigned, co-pending International Patent Publication No. WO 00/60812, entitled Methods and Systems For Providing Database Node Access Control Functionality In A Communications Network Routing Node, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
Shown in FIG. 1 is a sample converged communication network, generally indicated by the numeral 100. Converged network 100 includes a signaling system 7 (SS7) network component 102 and an Internet protocol (IP) network component 104. The SS7 network component includes a service switching point (SSP) 106. The IP network component includes a pair of media gateway controller (MGC) nodes 108 and 110, and a media gateway (MG) node 112. An SS7-IP signaling gateway routing node (SG) 114 connects data network nodes and SS7 network nodes. It will be appreciated that an SS7 signaling protocol is employed between SSP 106 and SG 114, while a data network signaling protocol such as TALI over TCP/IP or SCTP/IP is used to facilitate communication between SG 114 and the MGC pair, 108 and 110.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art of SS7 communications that within an SS7 signaling network, nodes are connected via dedicated 56 kbps signaling communication links. Each signaling link provides 56 kbps of bandwidth that is dedicated to communication between a pair of connected SS7 nodes. However, in an IP-based signaling network, nodes are typically connected via much faster links (typically on the order of megabits per second, depending on the underlying physical and datalink layer technologies). These high bandwidth links may be shared by a number of IP nodes simultaneously. A given path in an IP network may be shared by traffic from a number of connections, which can be set up and torn down dynamically.
Because SS7 signaling links are dedicated to carrying SS7 traffic and have a fixed bandwidth, the addition of a new SS7 connection at SG 114 would require the physical installation of a new, dedicated 56 kbps SS7 signaling link. However, the addition of a new TCP/IP connection at SG 114 would simply require the sharing of existing broadband resources so as to create a new TCP/IP connection. Unlike the SS7 link creation scenario, the creation of a TCP/IP connection does not necessarily require the addition of new physical resources and, instead, can be performed dynamically via software. Consequently, the addition of and connection to a new IP based network node does not necessarily require the addition of a new physical communication link at SG 114. If existing bandwidth is sufficient, the addition of a new connection to SG 114 may only require the establishment of an additional TCP/IP connection between SG 114 and the node in the IP network with which communication is desired.
Returning now to FIG. 1, it will be appreciated that an external provisioning platform 116 is adapted to communicate with the SG 114 for the purpose of provisioning signaling links, administering routing data and generally configuring services provided by the node. As such, signaling link configuration and associated routing data/routing rules must be entered or modified manually by an operator via provisioning workstation 116 each time a new MGC node is added to the network, or a change in routing preference is indicated. Such manual provisioning tasks are time intensive, costly, and prone to operator error.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for allowing IP connected network elements to automatically and dynamically register their presence and routing preferences at an associated network routing node, thereby minimizing or eliminating the need for manual provisioning of such configuration tasks.